


Peaches & Cream

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Genderplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’ve been practicing hyung,” Changmin purrs. </i><br/> </p><p>  <i>Four words and Yunho’s already half-hard.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches & Cream

**Author's Note:**

> partly inspired by [partition](http://vimeo.com/81896754) off beyonce's new album so...praise beysus \o/

It starts off as a joke.

“I need help with my dancing,” Changmin says, so Yunho turns up with a bunch of brochures for pole-dancing classes and presents them to him with an evil glint in his eye.

Changmin takes one look at them and flings them back in his face, but somewhere, in some dark corner of his mind, the idea sticks.

He decides to give Yunho a taste of his own medicine.

\- - -

Changmin’s house is dark. 

Yunho almost trips over his own feet as he wanders down the hallway.

 _「Come here」_ Changmin had texted him an hour ago.

 _「Come where??」_

_「To my room」_

The demand was so abrupt, so intriguing he hadn’t been able to say no. So Yunho had made the 15 minute drive to Changmin’s luxurious uptown condo, dug out his spare keys and let himself into his house – somehow he had the feeling Changmin wasn’t going to be answering the door.

“Changmin?” he calls. 

“In here.”

Yunho follows his voice to Changmin’s bedroom. Here the lights are on, but set to a dim, intimate glow, and the low thump of a bass-heavy beat thrums through the air.

The first thing he notices is the pole, long and gleaming in the center of the room, then Changmin, leaning against it with his head bowed. He’s wearing a long dark trench, one foot pressed back against the pole.

He raises his head and meets his eye and Yunho’s mouth goes dry.

Changmin is wearing dark, smudged eyeliner and it makes his eyes impossibly huge and dusky. The light glints off a dab of gloss on his lips and dark hair falls in careless waves across his forehead.

“I’ve been practicing hyung,” Changmin purrs. 

Four words and Yunho’s already half-hard. He opens his mouth, swallows, and tries again.

“Wha - ?”

Changmin puts both hands on his shoulders and forces him down on the bed. Then he lifts a foot and places it on Yunho’s chest.

“Stay,” he commands. Yunho drags his eyes away from that wicked gaze and down to the foot on his chest.

Sheer lace stockings wrap around Changmin’s calf. Yunho raises a hand, touches his ankle, and an almost imperceptible shiver goes through Changmin.

“No,” he breathes. “You don’t get to touch yet. Just watch – ” and pulls away. His hands rise and undo the buttons of his coat and Yunho stops breathing.

The stockings end in a lace strip around Changmin’s milky thighs and are held in place by a garter belt, snug around the curve of his hips. A pair of tiny black lace panties are his only other piece of clothing. Innocuously, he’s barefoot, and it adds a layer of almost-innocence to the whole getup that’s positively deadly.

The coat falls to the floor. Changmin turns, and Yunho moans. The panties are in fact a thong and the material cleaves into his crack, his ass sticking out round and lush.

Yunho’s never been so hard in his entire life. Changmin wraps a foot around the pole and climbs up in all his 6-foot-something glory, half legs and all sin. He twirls a couple of times experimentally before fixing Yunho with a smirk.

“I took those classes you suggested,” Changmin says.

All coherent thought abandons Yunho. 

“I-it was a joke,” he stutters.

“It was fun,” Changmin says, and grins. It’s so cheeky, so goddamn mischievous Yunho wants to grab him off that pole and fuck him senseless. But he holds himself back, watches as Changmin climbs higher on the pole before letting go and dipping back in a perfect arch. The garter straps strain across his thighs, wrapped tight around the pole.

“Fuck,” Yunho breathes. 

“I even decided on a stripper name,” Changmin says, pulling himself upright again. “ _Peach._ ”

Yunho almost chokes on his own saliva. “You – you’re bad Changminnie,” he says. 

With a victorious gleam in his eye Changmin slides down the pole. “It’s Peach,” he says haughtily. 

Yunho stifles a laugh. “I’m not calling you that,” he says.

“Then you don’t get to touch,” Changmin drawls, and presses back against the pole. His hand goes over his head and his chest thrusts forward, perky little nipples tight and beaded. Yunho can see the pole sliding between his asscheeks and grits his teeth.

“What makes you so sure I want to touch you,” he says. Two can play that game.

“Because,” Changmin breathes. “You’re so _so_ hard right now. You’re already leaking in your underwear and I haven’t even done anything yet.” He slides down the pole and moans. “You’re imagining choking me on your dick. You’re imagining fucking me and leaving the stockings on.”

And Yunho moans, because fuck it all that and more is true. Changmin’s eyes meet his and his pupils are blown. He’s loving this.

“Say it,” he says.

Yunho leans forward and clenches both hands on his knees. “Peach,” he growls.

Changmin drops to his knees and crawls towards him. He gets between Yunho’s legs and smirks up at him, dark-eyed and so so delectable.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” he says, and puts a hand on Yunho’s crotch. Heat crawls up Yunho’s neck as Changmin palms him through his jeans. He can’t look away – Changmin’s gaze keeps him pinned even while he unzips him and pulls his cock out, rock-hard and already drooling precum. Changmin makes a pleased sound, wraps a hand around him and strokes and Yunho throws his head back, a soundless moan lodged in the back of his throat.

Changmin gives him one last fleeting look before lowering his head and wrapping his lips around Yunho’s cock. He flattens his tongue against the underside and slides down, the thick, gorgeous weight of Yunho’s dick heavy in his mouth. Yunho’s fingers slide into his hair and Changmin’s eyes flutter in bliss as he sucks. 

He pulls back after a while and kisses the head. Long, elegant fingers curl around his erection and tug, and Yunho’s hand tightens in his hair.

“Fuck – Changminnie – ”

“It’s _Peach_ ,” Changmin snaps, and gets to his feet. He pushes Yunho onto his back and climbs on top of him, rips his shirt and sends buttons flying everywhere. 

“Mm, nice,” he purrs, sliding a hand up Yunho’s chest.

Yunho blinks, and suddenly something clicks into place. Well fine, if this is how Changmin wants to do it then he can play along for now. 

He smirks. 

“Is Peach hungry?” Yunho asks, hands sliding up Changmin’s stocking-clad thighs.

“Starved,” Changmin moans, then moans again when Yunho pulls at the strap of his garter and watches it snap back against his thigh. He rubs up against him, hot and eager, and Yunho gives in to the urge to rise up and kiss him. 

Changmin opens his mouth immediately and Yunho thrusts his tongue in, licking up the sweet taste of – _oh fuck_ – fucking peaches, and Changmin moans and kisses him back wet and messy and deep. Yunho fits a hand around the back of his neck and thumbs the spot just below his ear as they kiss. It drives Changmin crazy – he shudders and starts grinding more urgently in Yunho’s lap.

“Oh fuck,” Changmin slurs as Yunho takes his bottom lip between his teeth and pulls.

“Does Peach want cream?” Yunho whispers in his ear, and Changmin groans and arches his back. Heat trembles through him. He’s so hard, erection straining against the front of his panties.

Yunho puts both hands on his ass and spreads his cheeks and Changmin makes a frantic, excited sound as he pulls the thong aside and fingers his entrance. His finger sinks in way too easily and comes away slick, and Yunho stifles a loud moan – Changmin has prepared himself.

“Peach you naughty, naughty girl,” he breathes, and smacks Changmin’s ass. It earns him a delicious little yelp and more desperate grinding in his lap. Yunho shrugs out of the remains of his shirt and pushes his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off, then he puts an arm around Changmin’s waist and rolls them. Changmin goes sprawling on the bed, dark hair falling in his face and eyes half-lidded. He stretches and arches cat-like, seemingly content to let Yunho take charge – though they both know who’s really in control here.

“Gonna fuck you,” Yunho growls.

“Yes,” Changmin groans, and spreads his legs.

“Gonna ram into your cute little ass and fill it with my come.”

“ _Yes_ – ah!”

Yunho undoes the garters, then hooks his fingers in the ridiculous little panties and slides them down Changmin’s thighs. Changmin’s erection springs free, and Yunho takes a moment to admire the writhing, eager picture he makes before leaning down and closing his mouth around a nipple. Changmin shudders under him – his nipples have always been incredibly sensitive, and helpless, keening sounds spill past his lips as Yunho licks, sucks and bites them to stiff peaks. He pushes at the stockings, starting to take them off, but Yunho raises his head and stops him.

“No. Leave them on.”

Impatient now from all the teasing, he grabs Changmin’s legs and hoists them over his shoulders. A heated look is all the warning Changmin gets before Yunho takes hold of his cock and shoves into him, hard and quick and _deep_. 

Changmin cries out and clutches at the sheets. Yunho doesn’t waste time – he rolls his hips, thrusting in and pulling out at an easy, torturous pace that has Changmin falling apart under him. Flushed and panting, he’s the image of debauched, and Yunho sinks his fingers in the stockings and drags his nails down, ripping the flimsy material and leaving red lines on Changmin’s thighs. Changmin thrashes, lips parted around wrecked sounds. He meets Yunho’s eyes, both of them so fucking gone, and Yunho leans down and kisses him.

They’re still kissing when Changmin pushes at his shoulders and rises up on his knees. Yunho slips out of him, and Changmin turns around and gets on his hands and knees.

“Like this,” he says, and Yunho almost shoots right there. Changmin curves his back and sticks his ass out, so round and sweet and inviting. 

“God, you’re stunning,” Yunho says. He massages Changmin’s asscheeks, pulls them apart and watches his red little hole clenching in anticipation, and can’t resist the urge to lean down and get a taste. Changmin makes a fantastic sound and glances back at him, hair lashing into his mouth. 

“Stop messing around!” he snaps, but it dissolves into a moan when Yunho pushes back into him. His thighs tremble, stockings sliding down his legs, and Yunho stops messing around and _fucks_. Changmin’s heat grips him so tight and breathtaking and he hisses, grip bruising on his hips. A litany of incoherent moans tumble past Changmin’s lips as Yunho fucks him, slowly increasing in pitch as Yunho finds and starts pounding against his prostate. Changmin scrambles at the sheets, heat pooling hot and tight in the pit of his stomach.

Yunho sinks a hand in his hair and yanks his head back, and Changmin whines as pleasurepain shivers down his back.

“Is this how Peach likes it? Rough and dirty and fast?” Yunho asks. 

“Yes, yes,” Changmin pants. Yunho shoves in particularly hard and he cries out.

“You’re a filthy little slut, Peach. Calling me here and seducing me – ”

“ _Yes_ ,” Changmin moans.

“Say it. Say you’re a filthy little slut.”

“Fuck. . .you. . .” Changmin groans. Yunho pounds into him, his pace relentless. He feels his orgasm rise and squeezes his eyes shut – then cries out as Yunho reaches around and grips the base of his cock.

“Say it,” Yunho growls. 

“Fuck!” Changmin bucks under him, too far gone to do anything but writhe in a desperate attempt to throw off the grip preventing him from coming. 

“Come on Peach,” Yunho purrs. “Just say it. Say you’re a filthy little slut.”

“I’m a filthy little slut!” Changmin yells, and comes with a soundless cry as Yunho strokes him to completion. He clenches, trembling and shuddering, and Yunho bites down on his shoulder as Changmin pulls him over the edge with him. He jerks, pushes in one last time and unloads inside Changmin with a final groan.

It’s a long moment before either of them can move. Then Yunho rolls off him and Changmin stretches across the bed with a laugh. 

“That was fun,” he says. He looked completely fucked out, skin red with marks and stockings partially ripped and uneven on his legs. 

Yunho laughs softly, then rolls over and hovers over him. “Is Changmin back yet?” he asks.

“Mm. . .not yet,” Changmin gives him a lazy smile.

“Well when he is can Peach please tell him that he doesn’t need to become someone else to get with me? He’s enough all on his own.”

A blush crawls up Changmin’s cheeks. For the first time that night he looks a little unsure of himself.

“Hyung – ” he starts, but Yunho cuts him off with a kiss. It’s slow and unbearably sweet, nothing like the tongue-fucking Peach got.

“Silly,” Yunho whispers against his mouth, and Changmin smiles into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [peach fanart by junox1921](http://junox1921.tumblr.com/post/70781006718/fic-doodling-time-peaches-cream-by)  
>  bonus: [changmin in garters fanart by changminnuendo](http://changminnuendo.tumblr.com/post/65356599897/upon-request-heres-a-min-in-that-cursed-jacket) (predates this fic but still relevant imo)  
> [fanart by koalaseat](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/74654100124)


End file.
